Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-9705522-20140813145517/@comment-25331713-20140821134953
Hi! I'm a new comer here. I'm sorry if i have made any mistakes + I'm bad English too. :/ I'm a big fan of Kha'Zix. Since he's been nerfed. 1) His Q does less damage and unreliable. Every point added to his Q increase damage by about 30. But''' '''adding to '''his W increase damage by 40 and increase healing by 30. That is much reliable than Q in pre-six. So, to make his Q more reliable, I'm agree by '''reducing the isolation range and increase base damage. While I'm in teamfight, I have to position myself beside or behind enemy team, and wait for someone who is dying to seperate himself from his team so Q can deal enough damage to kill someone. I notice that evolving Q increase damage 2 times greater than base damage. 2) Kha's kits have less varieties. Evolving Q gives 2x damage, W just gives 50% slow and vision for 2 seconds but the target still get damage and Kha still get healing from 1 spike, E increases the range about 2xFlash's range and cooldown refresh and R just increases time by 1 second and up to 3 time. These things force me to evolve QER in order to play his role but he is still squishy and viable. Suggestion about evolving (feel free to comment :D ): Q is perfect. No change required IMO. It can does 1000 damage on isolate with 350-400 AD. W now deal damage like Grave's Buckshot and heal Kha'Zix 50% lesser for each spike explode after the first one (Up to %200 from base healing) due to his natural squishy and reveal stealthed champion. May remove bonus slow (50%) because Voidreaver's concept Hecarim's lore "When Hecarim began to march eastwards, leaving a trail of desolate, lifeless ground behind him" E is perfect. Everyone evolve this. So no change required. R IMO, 2 seconds in each cast is very annoying. Because it's not exactly 2 seconds, it's 3 (4 in evolved) seconds delay after cast the skill. Which mean if you break your stealth right after you cast it, you have to wait for 3 (or course 4 in evolved) seconds before you can cast again. I suggest to remove the delay so the skill will be something I called (Superior ability control) and/or put damage reduction x% while in stealth back so this will be a very interesting skill to evolve. Or make it become a special cast "Revealing stealthed champion doesn't affect Kha'Zix's Void assault" (He can't be revealed by using Pink Ward, Oracle lens, Twist Fate's ult etc.) 3)'Nerfing Kha'Zix's kits since Patch 4.7 has been forcing me to '''evolve same things in every single match '(Q =>E=>R) due to '''1) and 2). This forces Kha'Zix to have same looking in every game. This just makes me boring. :( Feel free to comment. I just really want Riot to re-consider Kha'Zix. As he's Voidreaver and he's strong in any game phase doesn't mean he will be very OP. Like other assassins (Zed, Yasuo for example), he's killable (really easy) if he's caught by hard CC. Every time there is a new NERF to my little bug and my other favourite champions. I always think to myself "Why? Riot. WHYYYYYY? Why don't you nerf the unkillable assassin who can burst 2000+ just in 1 combo(LeBlanc)?Her skill doesn't silent anymore but how can you fight her when you are already DEAD or ROOTed if you are melee champion? Why don't you nerf the damn double crit in Yasuo and his stupid shield that increase as he travel further but not walk*? This champion is dominating the game with huge AOE crit and Ult with 50% arm pen for 12 seconds. Why you nerf Aatrox's passive? It give him 50% attack speed while it's full. That's not as OP as free 35% crit (you know who ;) ) even with free Guardian Angle TwT " *Did you know Yasuo's Flow depends on how far he is away from his old position. That means if you cast Teleport from the base to the 1st turrent, Flow will be fulfilled. <_<